


Together

by akandde



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Multi, and a lot of gay, and a lot of self-indulgence, i will write until everyone ships it, i'm literally alone in this ship but u know what i don't care, just try and stop me, so enjoy i guess ??, this is rlly just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 00:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10708059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akandde/pseuds/akandde
Summary: Sombra and Widow plan to save a certain Vishkar employee.





	Together

“What are you doing?”

Sombra spun in her seat to see Widow leaning in the doorframe, eyeing her with suspicion. “Research?” Sombra replied, her answer coming out like a question. Widow raised an eyebrow.

“Really.” She stepped into the room, and Sombra nodded.

“Yeah. Just… Looking at Vishkar.”

“Did the boss put you up to this?”

“Sort of,” Sombra told her. Widow shot her an incredulous look. 

“Define ‘sort of.’”

“Well, he didn’t put me up to it, per se, but he doesn’t really put me up to anything. I just gather information, and pass it on. Information is key, you know.”

“Yes, so you remind us all.” Widow leaned down to get a look at Sombra’s screen, reading through the two files she had pulled up. Sombra swallowed, acutely aware of just how close her coworker was; it took all of her self-control to not prop up and press a kiss to Widow’s cheek. She was nervous for a moment that Talon had reconditioned her again; it had been a few months since the last session, and they were always wary of it wearing off – especially if she accidentally showed signs that it was.

“Is there anything you need?” Sombra asked, breaking the silence. Widow shrugged, standing up straight again.

“I was just going to drop by and say hello, but then the room was dark and you were squatting on a chair staring at a very bright computer screen. It was an odd sight, to say the least.” Sombra snorted, and Widow’s lips twitched up. It was as close to a smile as she got.

“Aw, the great heartless Widowmaker was just going to drop by and say hello?” Widow looked away, her face turning a slightly darker shade of blue. Blushing, Sombra supposed. 

“Your room is safe,” the assassin mumbled. “No cameras, no wires.” Sombra’s eyes widened, and she felt relief wash over her.

“Amè?” Widow’s smile widened a bit, but she pulled a finger up to her lips.

“Hush, chérie. Let me close the door.” She moved back to the front of the room and shut it, and then crossed the room again to stand next to Sombra. Sombra scooted over in her desk chair to make room for Widow to squeeze in next to her, and Sombra minimized the two tabs she had pulled up.

“Alright, so I found this woman. Her name is Satya.” Widow hummed in acknowledgement, letting her head rest on Sombra’s shoulder. “I was originally looking for an inside person to exploit. I was, for once, actually doing my job.” Widow snorted. “I was! Anyway,” Sombra clicked on a messaging window, pulling up the logs. “Satya Vaswani is an architech for Vishkar. She wants to make the world a better place and thought their corporation was the place to do it.”

“Ah yes, Vishkar, very well-known for how much they care about the rest of the world.”

“She grew up in a Vishkar development.”  
  
“Ah,” Widow sighed. “That makes sense.” She pulled her head up off Sombra’s shoulder and leaned in to read the chat logs. “So, what do you want with her, if you’re not going to exploit her as an inside agent?”

“Oh, I just struck up a conversation with her. Pretended to be a potential client, you know. I brought up some of the less… publicly known incidents from Vishkar, exposing their wrongs just to see how she would react.”

“And how did she react?”

“She was shocked. I know when people are lying, you know that. She really didn’t know.” Sombra sighed. “I feel bad. I told her I was someone who could help.”

“You can’t help, really.”

“Well, no. But you know who can, Amè.” Widow clicked her tongue.

“What are you going to do, lie to her and tell her you’re with them?”

“I don’t have to. I just have to get her to them. They’ll welcome her, you know they will. If they were willing to take a gang member who liked playing cowboy and a nearly dead son of a yakuza head, they’ll be happy to have a former Vishkar employee with actual skills and knowledge to the table.”

“I suppose.” Sombra grinned.

“Plus she’s cute,” she said, and Widow rolled her eyes in response.

“Let me see.” Sombra obliged, pulling up Satya’s Vishkar ID. Satya Vaswani, codename Symmetra. Architech specializing in teleportation. “I guess she is rather attractive,” Widow admitted, and Sombra laughed, wrapping her arm around Widow.

“Let’s go save her, yeah?”

“Both of us?”

“Yeah. I can claim reconnaissance and say you’re my backup. Boss loves me.”

“Clearly.”

“Stop being a smartass,” Sombra laughed. “C’mon.” She stood from the chair and stretched, before extending her hand to Widow and helping her out of the seat.

“Alright,” Widow said. “We’ll go save her. But only if you add me to that chat.”  
  
“Of course,  _chérie_.”

“Your French is terrible.”

“Yeah, well, your… aim is terrible.”  
  
“That’s not true.”  
  
“You missed Mrs. Volskaya.”  
  
“ _You_  let her go.”

“Touché.”

The laughed, their hands sliding apart as Sombra opened the door again. Widow reset her expression to a blank, intimidating stare, straightening her back and moving a safe distance away from the hacker.

Someday, she thought, we’ll be free of all this.

Someday.

**Author's Note:**

> mvrcy.tumblr.com


End file.
